1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a vertical channel, a resistive memory device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
With rapid development of mobile and digital information communication and consumer-electronic industries, studies on existing electronic charge-controlled devices may encounter limitations. Thus, new functional memory devices other than the existing electronic charge-controlled devices need to be developed. In particular, next-generation memory devices with large capacity, ultra-high speed, and ultra-low power consumption need to be developed to satisfy demands on large capacity memories serving as main information apparatuses.
Currently, resistive memory devices using a variable resistance material as a memory medium have been suggested as the next-generation memory devices. Typical examples of the resistive memory device are phase-change random access memories (PCRAMs), resistive RAMs (ReRAMs), and magneto-resistive RAMs (MRAMs).
Each of the resistive memory devices may include a switching device and a resistive device, and store data “0” or “1” according to the state of the resistive device.
Even in the resistive memory devices, the first priority is to improve integration density and to integrate more memory cells in a limited and small area.
To satisfy these requirements, the resistive memory devices may also employ a three-dimensional (3D) transistor structure. The 3D transistors may include a channel extending to a direction perpendicular to a surface of a semiconductor substrate and a surrounded gate surrounding the channel.
The 3D transistors may require high operation current to maintain high resistance variable characteristics.